supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny: The Theory 2
Supernanny: The Theory of Fame (AKA The Theory 2) is the sequel to Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole. It was released on June 6, 2013 for the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Wii U. Ratings *ESRB: E10+ *CERO: B *ACB: PG *PEGI: 12 *GRB: 12 *DJCTQ: 12 *ELSPA: 11+ *OFLC: PG *USK: 12 *BBFC: 12 *ESRA: 12 *OFLCNZ: PG *EOCS/CSA: R *CSRR: 輔 (Counsel) *TIGRS: Teen Content *Apple Inc.: 12+ *Newgrounds: Teen Overview A contest for the game, which was originally published by a popular gaming censorship called GameFlame, started on January 1, 2013 and ended on March 31, 2013. 1,000 logos rounded up have been created. Of those logos, all of them were displayed on the chart. However, a new contest was created, that is based on the complete cover of the game. The contest ran from March 1, 2013 to April 30, 2013. Unfortunately, PB&Jotterisnumber1's logo failed to crack the #1 hotspot, and was ranked beneath the top 200, though closer to position 200 than position 250. Anna Kirochu, Lauren Tiniathan, Sharpay Finster, Leslie Baker, Adrian Megnet, Lester Simpson, Meghann Qixxel, Sam Horne, and Joshua Juritin all returned as bosses in the game. The seven Remano children will also be new bosses, they are the main antagonists. Langbroek triplets are also new bosses. Orla Birou's twin brothers are also new bosses as well. The canoe killers also are new bosses. Orla Sanderman, Rowan Ikin, Michaela Britiana, Lois Keijiliches, and Orla Winer are also the new bosses. Heaven is the only final returning stage from the Theory of Nicole the fact that the other worlds that returned are forever worlds. Nicole Birou-Jennings will take Jo Frost's position as a playable character. Orla Birou will take her position as a hostage. Orla Remano will take Birou's position as a boss. Hell was permanently replaced by Training Centre. Construction of the game only took two months, upon copying Version 3.0 of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole and making it better. But Brahm and Treat Jennings were replaced by the Remano children. Summary Joshua and his minions start wreaking havoc across Supernannya. Three characters based on admins (with the exception of Plankton5165), as well as Nicole Birou-Jennings, a ten-foot atomic-powered plankton, and Planktonine must stop Joshua and his minions. The Remano Children wreak alot of havoc across Supernannya. Not Appeared Debuted *Rowan Remano *Joshua Remano *Sam Remano *Meghann Remano *Bryce Remano *Jose Remano *Orla Remano *Xandra Riley *Canoe Killers *Teddy Langbroek *Bryce Langbroek *Sherman Langbroek *Brahm Jennings *Treat Jennings *Orla Sanderman *Rowan Ikin *Michaela Britiana *Lois Keijiliches *Orla Winer *Hugo Remano *Bruna Remano *Xandra Riley *Joey Sanderman *Emma Sanderman *Jason Sanderman *Roberta Sanderman *Tony Sanderman *Carrie Sanderman *Reggie Sanderman *Sienna Sanderman *Stacey Dumais *Jamie Dumais *Rosalyn Dumais *Eliza Simpson *Mark Megnet *Sabrina Megnet *Diana Dumais *Melissa Dumais *Liz Dumais *Jillian Ikin *Kathryn Britiana *Adam Britiana *Noel Britiana *Allyson Britiana *Deborah Carroll *Stella Reid *Yvonne Shove *Aaron Qixxel *Denise Qixxel *Serghei Langbroek *Alicia Langbroek *Logan Winer *Alison Winer *Melissa Winer *Jeff Horne *Kathryn Horne *Allyson Horne *Jim Ridley *Caroline Ridley *Cameron Ridley *Lilly Ridley *Collin Juritin *June Juritin *Zelda Juritin *Edward Juritin Main Characters Nicole Birou-Jennings: The Birou-Jennings' family's wife and mother. You probably know she was kidnapped in the original. She is now a playable character. She has the ability to attack enemies with items including rolled up newspapers and is powerful. She is a default character, unlike the others. Therefore, there are no forever default characters. Her age is 21. Her IQ is 140. Plankton: 'The atomic-powered Plankton returns in this game. He has been kidnapped by Lauren Tiniathan along with Planktonine, his girlfriend in World 1. He retains his moveset from the original game. His age is untellable. His IQ is at least 100. 'Planktonine: That Plankton returned in the game. She is Plankton's girlfriend. She retains her old moveset from the original game. She has been kidnapped by Lauren Tiniathan. Her age is untellable. Her IQ is unknown. Sophie the Otter: She has been kidnapped by Sharpay Finster in World 2. After she beats the Canoe Killers in World 21, she is kidnapped by Joshua Juritin all the way to World 23, and after the three beats the Remano children, the three must go to the bonus stage and rescue Sophie and Catherine before they become grapes. The time limit is six minutes. She retains her original moveset, though she has a new attack consisting of blowing bubbles out of her mouth to trap enemies inside them. Her age is 13. Her IQ is 150. Catherine the Spellcaster: She is a magical Spellcaster who casts powerful magic spells. She has been kidnapped along with Sophie the Otter by Sharpay Finster in World 2. She has been kidnapped again in World 23. She is rescued again if the player completes the bonus stage involving around rescuing Sophie and her. Her age is between 25 and her IQ is 175. She is a Gryffindor student at a Hogwarts School of Wizardry. Minor Characters Orla Birou: Nicole's fourth daughter and Robert Jennings's final stepchild. She was the main antagonist and has kidnapped Nicole in the original. She is now kidnapped and held captive by Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings alongside Haidyn, Skyla, and Kayla in World 8. Her IQ is 135. Haidyn Birou: Nicole's first child. She was kidnapped by Alexandra Jenkins in the original. She is now kidnapped by Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings alongside Skyla, Kayla, and Orla in World 8. Robert Jennings: The wife of Nicole and father of Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings. He portrays himself and Joshua Juritin. He is kidnapped alongside his stepdaughters and held captive by Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings in World 8. NannyFan92: 'Runs the Shack of Triumph. She is kidnapped alongside Katarina Remano by Bryce Remano in World 0. 'Katarina Remano: The Remano Family's eldest, one-and-only well-behaved child. She is kidnapped and held captive by Bryce Remano in World 0, alongside NannyFan92. Hugo Remano: The father of the Remano Children. He is kidnapped and held captive by his youngest son, Jose Remano in World 3, alongside his wife, Bruna Remano. Bruna Remano: The mother of the Remano Children. She is kidnapped and held captive by her youngest son, Jose Remano in World 3, alongside her husband, Hugo. Mike Ruggles: He was kidnapped in World 10 in the original. He is kidnapped in World 10 again and is held captive, but this time, by Sam Remano. Barney Gabroonie: He gives the heroes tutorials on how to play the game and master the controls. Dumbo: 'From the Disney movie of the same name, Dumbo gives the heroes a ride in the air when flying. Peanuts can be shot out of his trunk to defeat enemies. He is exclusive to the Circus world. He replaces the Military Plane from the original. SNFW Administration is desired to have a Disney character, so a poll was held on February 3, 2013, and Dumbo was announced the winner in March 3, 2013. Sophie asked for the winner to appear in the game. Worlds There are 30 worlds total with random amounts of stages and a boss battle at the last portion of the world. World 0 is Training Centre. There are 10 stages, and Bryce Remano is the boss there. #Grassland (4 Stages, Lauren Tiniathan) #Meadow (4 Stages, Sharpay Finster) #Forest (4 Stages, Jose Remano) #Thunder Meadow (5 Stages, Orla Sanderman) #Mountain (5 Stages, Leslie Baker) #Heavy Metal Mountain (4 Stages, Lester Simpson) #Desert (6 Stages, Adrian Megnet) #Cavern (5 Stages, Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings) #Snowy Plains (5 Stages, Joshua Remano) #Volcano (6 Stages, Sam Remano) #Moon Grove (7 Stages, Rowan Ikin) #Lake (5 Stages, Rowan Remano) #Icy Lake (5 Stages, Michaela Britiana) #Heaven (6 Stages, Meghann Remano) #Floating Palace (5 Stages, Lois Keijiliches) #Circus (6 Stages, Meghann Qixxel) #Giant Cake (6 Stages, Langbroek Triplets) #Iron Factory (7 Stages, Orla Winer) #Haunted Mansion (6 Stages, Anna Kirochu) #Horror Hauntyard (7 Stages, Sam Horne) #Trial Murder Triangle (7 Stages, Canoe Killers) #Warped Orbit (5 Stages, Joshua Juritin featuring his gnarly crew) #7s Lair (3 Stages, Shadow Remano Children) Items 'Fame Checker: View info of everyone you met and view information about it. You have to beat the bonus stage in World 0 first. Birdman Suit: This item returns from the original game. It has the same function as before, except that it now has the ability to create small twisters by pressing the B button. It appears in a minigame called "Birdie Bash". The Birdman Suit can also be ultilized by Planktonine. Passion Fruits: These items return from the original game. They have the same function as before. Magic Crystal: Catherine the Spellcaster uses this powerful magic crystal to cast magical spells, summon mythical creatures or transform (ie: Ninja, Mermaid, etc.). The touch screen navigation applies to the desired spell. Spell book: What's a spell-caster without her spell-book? Catherine the spell-caster never leaves home without her important book of spells. Jewels: Players can collect those in minigames and by collecting badges. You still won't get an extra life, regardless of how many jewels you have. Water Raft: '''This invention is designed and invented by Sophie the Otter. It helps the heroes endure strong water currents in the Lake world. '''Switches: These items in certain locations are switches that can cause a random event to happen. Enemies and Bosses Joshua Juritin: A forever boss who back-talks, swears, takes dares, insults people by calling them fruits, and does drugs. He is a forever boss, meaning he appears in the original game and ALL the games after it. He kidnapped Sophie the Otter and Catherine the Spellcaster from World 21 and all the way to World 23. He is a boss in World 22. He was a boss in Spooky Forest in the original, but now in Warped Orbit. He made Sophie and Catherine watch the Cursed Ring Grape. He made a copy of him and his friends threaten to turn the two into grapes. But if they do, NannyFan92 can't add the bonus worlds to stock due to the game ending. Lauren Tiniathan: A disrespectful girl who hurts her younger brother. She has kidnapped the two Plankton in World 1. Sharpay Finster: She is extremely dominant, spoiled, and tortures her younger siblings. She has kidnapped Sophie the Otter and Catherine the Spellcaster. Adrian Megnet: A 4-year old disrespectful boy who tortures his sets of quadruplets. He returned as a boss in the Desert. Brahm Jennings: One of Nicole's twin sons who tortures his older sisters. He has kidnapped his family in World 8. Sam Horne: He returns as a boss, but this time, he has allies that are his robots. He has kidnapped his family. He is far worse than Sam Remano. Anna Kirochu: She returns as a boss, but in Haunted Mansion. She has kidnapped Kayla in World 0 in the original. She has kidnapped her own family in this game in World 19 and plans to sacrifice them to her pet Hydra. Canoe Killers: The twenty men who has killed Cameron and Lilly's parents. They have kidnapped the Ridley Family in World 21. A sad, sad family the Ridley Family is. After the team beats the twenty men, Joshua Juritin kidnaps Sophie and Catherine and they are rescued again after the player beats the Remano Children. Teddy Langbroek: He alongside Bryce and Sherman insult their father for being obnoxious and more. They make fun of Nicole for wearing sunglasses on her hair, Plankton and Planktonine for being green and having one eye, Catherine for casting spells, and Sophie for being an otter. They are bosses in World 17. Xandra Riley: A crazy girl who is Joshua's girlfriend. She is a closer customer in restaurants and owns an alpaca that she stole. Collin and June do not approve of her. Therefore, Joshua has kidnapped Collin and June, alongside his younger siblings. Remano Children: The main antagonists in the game. Rowan does illegal drugs, Sam resembles and acts like Sam Horne but has a late best friend, Joshua resembles and acts like Joshua Juritin. Bryce is a boss at World 0. Jose is a boss at the Maze forest. Meghann, being a disrespectful girl who bullies children. Orla only appears as a boss in 7s lair. Flying Stuffed Plushes: Orla Remano, Jose Remano, and Bryce Remano send out their most devious, alive plushes, but with wings, different color schemes, and even deeper voices. Flying Electronics: Rowan Remano, Sam Remano, Joshua Remano, and Meghann Remano send out their electronics, but with wings, different color schemes, screens with evil faces, and deep voices. Mad Cows: They return. Evil Gnomes: They return. Anna's pet Hydra: Evil Bug Catchers: They appear at World 3. Bomber Minions: 'These enemies return from the previous game. There are now different variations of this enemy in different worlds (i.e. Ice Bomber Minions in Snowy Plains). 'Rodpummels: 'They return from the previous game and retain their movesets. 'Copycats: They return from the previous game as well and retain their movesets. Pinickies: These circus seals are so angry and frustrated that they attack the heroes with rage. They appear in World 16. Flying Monster High Dolls: Anna's evil flying monster high dolls. So far, they are regular enemies that appear in World 19. In the original, they threatened to kill Kayla in World 0. Bats: '''Found in the Cave world, they are always in a swarm and try to attack you when you disturb them. '''Rockies: These enemies are composed of rocks forming a humanoid enemy. They throw explosive rocks. Found at the Mountain world. Sir Spits-a-lot: Camels wearing Egyptian headgear that spit at the heroes, they also kick the player with its hooves. Found at the Desert world. NannyFan92's shack of triumph This feature returns from the original game. This time, it not only includes powerups, but also new stages, and the weapons from Kristin Langbroek's store in the original game since Kristin Langbroek's store is absent in this game. The stages are unlocked if you rescue Catherine and Sophie in World 23. Kristin Langbroek only appears in World 17. Unlike in the original, instead of 5000 or 3000, players need 1000 or 80 jewels to unlock new abilities. Abilities (each cost 1000 jewels) Those in bold represent permanent abilities. Those in italic represent abilities that are bought once for 1000 jewels, then again. Those in neither represent abilities that are bought once for 80 jewels, then again. Nicole Birou-Jennings: *Invisible Woman: Makes her invisible to pass through most enemies, obstacles and walls that lead to secret rooms for 20 seconds. *''VG Mashup: Automatically skips the stage and complete it 100%.'' *'Lifting Lady: Gives her the ability to lift heavy objects that she and the other characters can't normally lift.' *'Item Miscellaneous: The items that hit the enemies are even more powerful. It's power extended 2.25x.' Plankton: *Supersize (formerly Super Growth): Same function as the original. *Sink Like a Rock: Same function as the original. *'Homing Laser: Enables him to shoot homing lasers.' *''Extreme Laser: Automatically skips the stage and complete it 100%.'' Planktonine: * Sophie the Otter: *Need for Speed (formerly Lightning Lady): Same function as the original. *'Sticky Hands (formerly Suction Limbs): Same as original.' *'Bubble Shield: Same as original' *'Bubble Breath: Allows her to shoot bubbles out of her mouth to trap enemies and make them transform into either jewels or gems.' *''Flying Bubble: Automatically skips the stage and complete it 100%.'' Catherine the Spellcaster: *Fire Spells *Wingardium Leviosa spell *Expecto Patronus spell: Allows her to summon a creature to battle the enemy, such as the Phoenix *Expelliarmus spell: Disarms her opponent *Fire Magic *Alohamora spell: Unlocks secret doors *Lumos Maximus spell: Brightens the darkest room *'Tornado: gathers huge gusts of wind to blow the enemies away' *Teleportation Spell *Phoenix Protection Spell *''Mashup Spell: Automatically skips the stage and complete it 100%.'' Items Special Items: *Extra Life (Based on how much maximum life you have. For example, if you had 8 life, the 9th would cost 450 jewels.) *Spellbook Upgrade *Jewel Magnet (Attracts nearby jewels) *Bomb (Throwable item, detonates after 2 seconds after thrown, has a medium-sized blast radius) *Maximize Health (Completely maximizes health) Nicole Birou-Jennings: *Mallet (250 jewels) (beat world 2) (Is 1.5x more powerful than the rolled-up newspaper) *Baseball Bats (1000 jewels) (beat world 5) (Throwable items, but is 1.2x more powerful than the rolled-up newspaper) *Shotgun (3000 jewels) (beat world 8) (Automatically defeats enemies.) *Medieval Flail (2000 jewels) (beat world 12) (Throwable item. 2x powerful than the rolled-up newspaper.) *Dead Ducks (250 jewels) (beat world 15) (The weakest of all items Nicole can use, but has the longest range of any item she can utilize. Is 0.9x powerful than the rolled-up newspaper) *Stun Gun (850 jewels) (beat world 19) (Paralyzes enemies for 30 seconds.) *Master Flail Mallet (3000 jewels) (beat world 22) (3x powerful than the standard mallet. Throwable boomerang. Plus, the spikes are immune to Nicole.) Catherine the Spellcaster: *Magic Wand (250 jewels) (beat world 2) (Spells become 1.5x more powerful.) *Flying Broomstick (400 jewels) (beat world 5) (Goes 2x as fast as usual.) *Tarot Cards (500 jewels) (beat world 8) *Charm (500 jewels) (beat world 11) *Magic Cauldron (600 jewels) (beat world 11) *Spell Item Helper (2000 jewels) (beat world 14) (A map of spell items appear on the top right corner.) *Sceptor (450 jewels) (beat world 17) *Magic Potion (450 jewels) (beat world 17) *Elixir (450 jewels) (beat world 17) *Sorcerer's Stone (5000 jewels) (beat world 19) Sophie the Otter: *Water Gun (250 jewels) (beat world 2) (Doesn't damage enemies, though pushes them away slightly with each pump, can be refilled in water) *Bubble Sword (500 jewels) (beat world 5) (2x more powerful than the tail attack. Has an additional effect consisting of the enemy being caught in a bubble when the bubble projectile contacts the enemy. Can also slash enemies alongside shooting out a bubble) *Water Cannon (1000 jewels) (beat world 8) (Automatically defeats enemies) *Crab Pincer (2000 jewels) (beat world 12) (4x more powerful than the tail attack and stuns enemies for a brief time period) *Water Balloon Slingshot (2500 jewels) (beat world 15) (Shoots water balloons at enemies. Angle can be adjusted) *Super Water Gun (beat world 18) (3x more powerful than the water gun) *Super Water canon (beat world 23) Plankton: *Fire Drive (400 jewels) (beat world 5) (Enables lasers that deal 2x damage to Fire-haters.) *Grass Drive (400 jewels) (beat world 5) (Enables lasers that deal 2x damage to Grass-haters.) *Water Drive (400 jewels) (beat world 5) (Enables lasers that deal 2x damage to Water-haters.) *Electric Drive (600 jewels) (beat world 8) (Enables lasers that deal 2x damage to Electricity haters.) *Wind Drive (600 jewels) (beat world 8) (Enables lasers that deal 2x damage to Wind-haters.) *Earth Drive (800 jewels) (beat world 10) *Rock Drive (800 jewels) (beat world 10) *Steel Drive (800 jewels) (beat world 10) *Freeze Drive (1000 jewels) (beat world 12) *Shadow Drive (1000 jewels) (beat world 12) *Insect Drive (1000 jewels) (beat world 12) *Ghoul Drive (1200 jewels) (beat world 15) *Psycho Drive (1200 jewels) (beat world 15) *Draco Drive (1200 jewels) (beat world 15) Planktonine: *Purse *Rolling pan *Broom Other *Madigan-Bobbalu Family (10000 jewels) (Defeat Brahm and Treat Jennings) Badges As you progress through the game, you earn a variety of badges for certain achievements. View your earned badges and your progress towards others in the Menu. Each badge awards you points and jewels to spend in NannyFan92's shack of triumph. Badges 13-22 are awarded for minigames. Badges 30-39 involve defeating enemies. #Work up the Worlds (beat world 5) (200 jewels and points) #Full-Time Adventurer (beat world 10) (400 jewels and points) #Adventure Legend (beat world 22) (1500 jewels and points) #Shopping Spree (bought any 10 items from the shack of triumph) (300 jewels and points) #Inventory Motivation (bought all the weapons) (1500 jewels and points) #Extra Abilities (bought all the abilities) (1500 jewels and points) #Postgame Worlds (bought all the worlds) (2000 jewels and points) #Coin Collector (collected 20 star coins) (500 jewels and points) #Repeat Coins (collected 40 star coins) (800 jewels and points) #Halfway There (collected all star coins in 14 worlds) (1500 jewels and points) #Coming Back for More (collected all star coins in 20 worlds) (2500 jewels and points) #Go for the Gold (collected all star coins in all worlds) (4000 jewels and points) #Sorceress' Apprentice (unlocked all of Catherine's spells) (4500 jewels and points) #Trash the Brat! (???) #Discipline the naughty children (???) #Juritin Justice (???) #You've been very, very naughty (???) #Discipline Divine (???) #Brat Bashing (???) #Zip the Lip, Onion Dip (???) #Witch in Training (???) #Time-Out (???) #Minigame Trainee (Earned a prize in a mini-game) (50 jewels and points) #Winner (Earned a prize in each of the mini-games) (300 jewels and points) #Game Show Contestant (Earned 20 prizes in mini-games) (800 jewels and points) #Grand Prize Winner (Earned 5 prizes in each of the mini-games) (1000 jewels and points) #Halfway Minigamer (Earned 70 prizes in mini-games) (1200 jewels and points) #Difficulty S Contestant (Earned 10 prizes in each of the mini-games) (1500 jewels and points) #Minigame Master (Earned all prizes in each of the mini-games) (2000 jewels and points) #Bug Catcher Beater (Defeat 30 evil bug catchers) (100 jewels and points) #Bomber Traitor (Defeat 50 bomber minions) (100 jewels and points) #Rekkusuman (Defeat 40 rodpummels) (100 jewels and points) #Stop Copying Me (Defeat 20 Copycats) (100 jewels and points) #Seal Exterminator (Defeat 10 Pinickies) (100 jewels and points) #Cow Tipper (Defeat 15 Mad Cows) (100 jewels and points) #Shoo, bats, don't bother me! (Defeat 5 swarms of Bats) (100 jewels and points) #??? (???) (100 jewels and points) #??? (???) (100 jewels and points) #??? (???) (100 jewels and points) #Congratulator (Find Lisa the Lioness) (100 jewels and points) #??? (Get 80% average or more on a world) (400 jewels and points) #??? (Get 80% average or more on 2 worlds) (700 jewels and points) #??? (Get 85% average or more on 3 worlds) (1200 jewels and points) #??? (Get 90% average or more on 4 worlds) (1800 jewels and points) #??? (Get 95% average or more on 12 worlds) (2000 jewels and points) #Remano Family (Defeat all the children in the Remano Family) (800 jewels and points) #Returning Bosses (Defeat all the returning bosses) (1500 jewels and points) #Playable Characters (Rescue all the playable characters) (100 jewels and points) #Babysit (Rescue all the babysitters) (400 jewels and points) #Too Addicted (Exceed over 50 hours of total playtime) (1000 jewels and points) #First Paycheck (Clear 7 or more stages) (100 jewels and points) #Month's Pay (Clear 30 or more stages) (500 jewels and points) #Enemy Driver (Defeat one of each enemy in all worlds) (1000 jewels and points) #Terrifying Tycoon (Defeat 10 of each enemy in all worlds) (1500 jewels and points) #Never-Ending Battles (Defeat 20 of each enemy in all worlds) (2000 jewels and points) #Jewel Lifter (Collect 100 jewels in stages) (100 jewels and points) #Jewel Collection (Collect 250 jewels in stages) (100 jewels and points) #The Birou Family Revisited (Defeat Brahm and Treat Jennings) (300 jewels and points) #The Sanderman Family Revisited (Defeat Orla Sanderman) (200 jewels and points) #The Langbroek Family Revisited (Defeat the Langbroek Triplets) (1000 jewels and points) Reception The game met with mostly positive reviews. The scores were a slightly large improvement from the prequel due to a lot of new features implemented. It was even mentioned many times in the Guinness Book of World Records 2014 Gamer's Edition. It even made itself to the Top 10 Video Games based on TV shows for the year 2013. Many critics in America praised the game for its outstanding graphics that are very lifelike and extremely high quality, especially the animations, addicting gameplay, and plot. After GameFlame's change, the scores are even higher. *GameRankings ~ 89.74% (based on 100 reviews) *Metacritic ~ 91% (based on 99 reviews) *Edge ~ 9/10 *Famitsu ~ 39/40 *Game Informer ~ 9/10 *GameSpot ~ 8.5/10 *GamesRadar ~ 9/10 *IGN ~ 9.3/10 *Nintendo Power ~ 9/10 *Official Nintendo Magazine ~ 90% *VideoGamer.com ~ 9/10 GameFlame's changes The official logo by PB&Jotterisnumber1 was reviewed by GameFlame, as incompatible with any game that released in 2013, since it's just nothing but the Supernanny logo, the words "The", "Theory", and the number 2. They thought it was far too generic. Once again, GameFlame had to change the music to original music. GameFlame also noticed a copyrighted character, making the game unoriginal. So they replaced Dumbo with a winged female circus lion named Lisa, who shoots out lightning bolts instead of peanuts. Gallery Bomber minions.png|Bomber Minion Copy Cat.jpg|Copycat Rodpummel.png|Rodpummel Ice Bomber Minion.png|Ice Bomber Minion Fire Bomber Minion.jpg|Fire Bomber Minion Pinicky.png|Pinicky Evil Bug Catcher.jpg|Evil Bug Catcher Mad Cow.jpg|Mad Cow Flying Toys.jpg|Flying Remano Children's Toys Music Music is imported from flash games that were released before January 2013, and music of their own. *Minigames ~ Papa's Wingeria Mini-games (2012) *NannyFan92's Shack of Triumph ~ Papa's Wingeria Visit Shop, Sauce Station, and Build Station (2012) In order to listen to the music from online games, you have to play the games. However, GameFlame changed all of this. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Theory Games Category:Sequels